


Life and Death

by thehavenofourdreams



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehavenofourdreams/pseuds/thehavenofourdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse and Thursday are working on a new case about a murdered teenager while in his personal life Morse is trying to sort a few things out in his head and trying not to hurt anyone in the process but forbidden love is bound to hurt someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for the Endeavour fandom before so I'm hoping the characterization is okay. Also this is my first ever case fic and multi chapter fic so it is very much an experimental piece. If you do enjoy it please leave comments and kudos and I'll write more on this, however if it's terrible I'll give up on it as a lost cause. So far this is all I've written but if people do enjoy it I have a rough idea of where I want to take it and will upload as much as possible.

Morse stared at the board trying to connect information that just wasn’t co-operating in this case. A murdered teenager, 17 years old, from a local school who by all accounts was bright and well-liked by his peers. No criminal record and no problems at home. When interviewed teachers gave a generic description of a boy who kept his head down and stayed on top of class work. No girlfriend, or none that had come forward as of yet. So why at 5 o’clock on a Sunday morning had Ted Paisley been found with his head brutally caved in and his body fallen spread eagled behind a dustbin by a local business owner.

Thursday was sat in his office staring into space with his pipe smoking away thinking on the poor dead lad down in DyBryn’s morgue. It just wasn’t right for young life to be taken in such a brutal way and for what? A promising life stolen and a grieving family left behind. Ted left a sister and two loving parents who were devastated by their loss. Fred thought about his own family, not dissimilar to the Paisley’s and felt his skin heat as his anger flared and his heart ached dully. If someone had done this to his Sam. No. It doesn’t bare thinking about. But Fred took that rightful anger and swore he’d catch the villains who had done this dreadful act. Fred did not take kindly to child killers, for he was a child. 17 is not a life lived.

The clock ticked steadily on both men lost in thought as the station emptied around them. Strange had left an hour ago but neither man had noticed when he bid them good evening. Frustration was mounting and neither man was getting anything from staring at the same evidence and statements from friends and teachers.

As Thursday lumbered to his feet, putting out his pipe and reaching for his jacket in the same moment, Morse ran a hand through his hair screwing his face up at a loss of where to go now. “Morse” Fred’s voice cracked as his bagman spun on his heels. He watched as Morse glanced around slowly waking to his surroundings and appearing surprised it was just the two of them. “Sir I – where is everyone?”

“Home. Where we should be. No arguments Morse.” The bagman quickly shut his mouth and lowered his arm at Fred’s words. “It’s going on 9 and nothing new is going to be found now with fuzzy heads and limited evidence. Go home, listen to some music, sleep and pick me up bright and early tomorrow morning with a fresh mind ready to look at this case from a new perspective. If anyone can solve this Morse, we can. For the boy, for his family. This one’s personal Morse.” With a final nod DI Thursday put his hat on and left the station leaving Morse to turn the lights out.

As Thursday left Morse cricked his back, stiff from standing for so long thinking, and quickly tidied the papers on his desk. Thursday was right of course they both needed to rest and sleep to be effective but it didn’t stop that nagging feeling Endeavour got when he had to break off from a case to do the basic things he needed to function. Once he started on a case it consumed him from start to finish and he often had to be prompted to get some sleep and eat something every once in a while.

Today though he was going to do as he was told and after retrieving his faithful trench coat he closed up and left. Driving home when tired was always irritating but there was nothing for it with a job like Endeavour’s. At least the drive was not too long and Endeavour soon found himself leaving his car, seats creaking as he got out of the car, careful not to slam the door and wake his neighbours.

He paused outside his flat door looking at Monica’s door with a sudden and overwhelming desire to be hugged. To seek comfort in her arms, words and bed. But she was working tonight and he was being stupid. All he needed was one drink of scotch to help him relax before bed. Yes that was the ticket. Endeavour threw his jacket over his chair and poured himself a scotch with one hand loosening his tie with the other and unhooking his suspenders after that. Taking a sip of his scotch he dodged a pile of books on the floor and walked over to his record player putting on a random record from his pile of favourites before settling into his chair. With head tipped back and eyes closed he finished his scotch then went to bed ready for the next day and thinking on the murdered boy even in his dreams.


End file.
